Changes of weather
by The seventh cat
Summary: The weather is the most prominent piece of nature. It bewitches with its magnificence and unshifting grace. Each drop of rain or ray of sunlight is unique, providing vitality, serenity and splendour. Those who can feal it with all of their senses are able to immerse into happiness and touch life's true self. That's why the changes of weather are so inspirational. Simonette.


**I'm back. After months of simply reading about and reviewing inspiration found a way. It was high time. Although summer's for taking a break, in my occasion from school, I've been way too lazy to finish anything. I might fall into hibernation again after this but at least I got my rusty brain to produce a one-shot. Its structure is like a distorted copy of that of my first story, it's my shortest yet and it isn't nearly as deep but I still hope it'll be received well.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.

**My first effort in a while.**

Another hot day hung from the sky draining the energy from anyone who foolishly decided or was forced to leave their home and step under the scorching sun. Summer. Nothing to do. Nothing you have to do on one hand and nothing you want to do on the other.

Jeanette opened the door to her room and closed it hardly breathing. No, this wasn't just another hot day. The ground hadn't been this parched in a year. The chipette sat on her bed and leaned against the wall. Her brain felt fuzzy and empty and she hated that feeling. No quizzes, no exams, no pressure. It was maddening.

The purple-clad creature reached out and grabbed the book she was reading. Time went by slowly enough. The lavender bookmark was neatly placed close to the last pages. In a matter of minutes Jeanette put it back. She took a random book and began its first chapter. The chipette was thrilled to see the plot was fairly intriguing.

However, with every line she grew more and more uneasy. Something was bothering her. A sound came from the window. The little animal turned around startled. Not a sign of anything different from a moment ago. That's when she noticed. A clean colourless tear emotionlessly slid down the window screen. She stared. Finally, the next followed. Soon rain was pouring down with full power as if returning the energy the sun had been gathering all week.

Jeanette grinned while jumping back onto the bed. From experience she knew this was the best time to read. Resting her back on a pillow the chipette opened the book with a renewed sense of joy. Thunder echoed satisfyingly through the air. The door creaked quietly. Another bespectacled being poked its head in. "Um, hi"

"Hi" she replied.

"May I read here? My room is sort of taken"

"Sure" Simon took a seat next to her. "You like to read when it's raining, too?"

"Yeah. It's calming"

"And you perceive the words better"

"Exactly" Jeanette faced him.

"So, what are you reading?"

"Oh, just something"

"Just something?" He raised an eyebrow. The blue-clad chipmunk glanced at the cover. "…_How to become a star_? Here's a good way for you to waste your time" Simon chuckled.

"I finished the last book and that was the first thing I saw" she answered blushing.

"Of course"

"Well, what are _you_ reading?"

"_The Invisible Man_" he said nonchalantly.

"I find you're also wasting your time. Didn't you finish that months ago?"

"I'm re-reading it since it's such a good book"

"Of course"

The steady fall of raindrops outside quickened making the noise they produced by colliding with the tree leaves two times louder. Both creatures smiled. "Hey, do you want to have ice-cream? There's some in the fridge" Simon turned to her.

"Sure" They happily scampered down the stairs and reached the kitchen. The grey-eyed chipmunk took out two boxes giddily. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate" replied Jeanette getting cups and spoons.

"And I'll have strawberry" Her counterpart carefully dropped four spoonfuls into each tumbler and handed the chipette hers. After returning the boxes the two went back to the room.

"Oh, no" Jeanette said.

"What happened?" asked Simon surprised.

"The rain has stopped"

He saw the droplet-covered window. "Oh. Well, it wouldn't have lasted long anyway. There were too little clouds"

"But I hoped…" She sighed, her features tinted by a speck of disenchantment. Simon began searching his mind for anything that could cheer up his companion. The answer came so fast he jumped. "Follow me" he cried rushing out the door, ice-cream in hand.

"Simon?" called the chipette taken aback but obeyed. The other chipmunk crossed the hall, circled the sofa and continued as deftly all the way to the balcony. A good thirty seconds later Jeanette arrived.

"What is it, Simon?" she said completely winded.

"I was right"

"What?"

"Look, Jeanette" He pointed upwards. The chipette looked to the sky. Sure enough, a beautiful iridescent streak graced the blue void, now almost clear of grey puffs. Both took a minute to observe.

"Breathtaking" she pierced the quiet still panting. "Literally"

He laughed. "Sit down" They sat on two chairs with a small wooden table in front and started consuming their ice-cream. Not after long clouds obscured a large portion of the sky again.

"Should we get our books?" asked Jeanette leaving her half-empty cup. Simon also put his down ready to stand up. The chipmunk then relaxed into his seat. "Actually, no. Lets enjoy the moment"

Both grabbed a tumbler and continued eating. Gradually, it began raining. The two sank into their chairs and contently listened to the pacifying music of nature. Now they were simply watching.

At last, the blue-clad animal got up. "Let me wash the cups" he said taking them.

"Wait…"

"Yes…?"

"…Simon, was your ice-cream the chocolate one?"

"Um…no, mine was strawberry" They stared at the tumblers in silence. A deep red blush spread across their faces.

"I-I'll go wash them" blurted out Simon clumsily going inside. Jeanette fell into her seat. _I can still taste the strawberry syrup…and him. _Right beneath her blush a smile took shape. Little did she know she wasn't the only one smiling…

_**Dedicated to Eti A. Happy birthday! I wish you an excellent school year filled with teachers' smiles, classmates' appreciation and, best of all, the looks you give me when I make comments concerning my future grades. And please don't mind the fact this was published over a month before your birthday **_**:D  
~**_**Happy birthday, Eti!~**_


End file.
